joshthehedgehogfandomcom-20200215-history
Noah the Hedgehog: The End (Public Roleplay)
Noah the Hedgehog is now twenty seven years old, Cryolus is in a peaceful state. But, everything changes when a rat emerges from the Inner Council. Noah now requires the help of his friends and allies to make sure Armageddon does not begin. Roleplay Owner: Spiderboy2012 Note: The writing style that will be used is like a chapter-book, if you do not write in this style your text will be removed. Chapter Summaries 'Chapter 0: The Beginning' (Spiderboy2012 only) Noah the Hedgehog enters the meeting room in Blizzard Frost and when Noah sits down, the discussion begins. Days after the first meeting another one begins, this one with the decision of telling the citizens of Cryolus about the current issues. 'Chapter 1: Addressing the Issue' Rules *No God-Modding. *Follow the plot at all times. *No cliffhangers without permission from the owner of the roleplay. *Keep everything PG-13 and below. *No auto-hitting. *The character limit is three heroes and one neutral character. You may only add a villain with permission from the roleplay owner. Participant List Spiderboy2012 '- 0 Strikes Characters (If characters have ??? they will be revealed later.) Protagonists (Heroes) *Noah the Hedgehog (Spiderboy2012) *Luna the Hedgehog (Spiderboy2012) *Target the Wolf (Spiderboy2012) *Josh the Hedgehog (JTH) *Thomas the Echidna (JTH) *Jameskie the Hedgehog (JTH) Neutral (Anti-Heroes) *Archimedes the Echidna (Spiderboy2012) *Alfred the Cat (Spiderboy2012) *Mirabelle the Dog (Spiderboy2012) *Socrates the Mouse (Spiderboy2012) *Arthur the Hedgehog (JTH) Antagonists (Villians) *??? (Spiderboy2012) Roleplay 'Chapter 0: The Beginning ''(Spiderboy2012 only) A cloaked man with two guards walks in a hallway. "Sir, will you be alright with them alone?" asked one of the guards. "Yes, but if you think something is amiss I trust you to take action." said the cloaked figure. "Yes, sir." said the guards. The guards took position beside the door as the cloaked figure entered the room with four people in it. "We must discuss this now Noah." said Archimedes. Noah takes off his hood. "I know, but how are we going to tell the citizens, they would worry for their lives." said Noah. "It's better for them to know to ensure their safety than to just let them live in ignorance." said Socrates. "Maybe you're right Socrates." said Noah. "But what are we going to do about the rat, it could be one of us." "We're going to have to investigate every one who know's this information." said Mirabelle. "The only one's who knows what we speak about is all five of us." said Alfred. "Exactly." said Noah. "Now, would anyone like to confess to treachery?" The room was silent. "You all will be watched, including me. If anything strange happens that is related to yourself, you will be detained and put into questioning." said Noah. Noah gets up from his seat. "You are all dismissed." said Noah. Noah walks out of the room and starts walking down the hallway. "Kuraio Shokan." Noah whispers. Noah's sword Kuraio appears in his hand as he walks down the hallway. He eventually turns and opens the door, entering it a few seconds later. It has been two days since the last meeting, another one has begun. "So, are we all ready to tell the citizens what is going on?" asked Noah. "I'd say so." said Socrates. "Alright, where shall we announce this current problem to the public?" asked Mirabelle. "Inside Blizzard Frost, if some citizens of Cryolus cannot make it, send soldiers to spread the word, now go set this up." said Noah. "Yes, sir." said Mirabelle as she gets up and walks out. "Everyone else, get ready to make this announcement. said Noah. Noah gets up from his seat. "Move along now." says Noah as he walks out. 'Chapter 1: Addressing the Issue''' Noah awakes from his slumber, getting his cloak on as he gets up. He puts on his shoes and walks out of his room. When he enters the hall Archimedes is waiting infront. "Are you ready to tell the citizens sir?" asked Archimedes. "Yes, I just worry about what's going to happen." answered Noah. "Whatever happens we can take care of it, we've had problems before and we took care them just fine." said Archimedes. "Of course, but, one wrong move with this one and it can break the whole system." said Noah. "Let's just get ready for the announcement sir, the others and your sister are already preparing." said Archimedes. "Let's go then." said Noah. Noah and Archimedes walk down the hallway towards the main room. When they enter Archimedes goes over to the other council members while Noah stands and looks around. His sister Luna walks over to him. "Noah, what is going on?" asked Luna. "I cannot speak about what is going on within us until the announcement Luna, but I promise you that I will tell you and the rest of the citizens." said Noah. "Alright, just be careful brother." said Luna. "I will." replied Noah. Luna walks away and down the hall. Noah walks outside Blizzard Frost and looks around. Noah turns around and looks inside. "Mirabelle, do you know when the soldiers were deployed to gather the citizens?" asked Noah. "Yes, I sent them about an hour ago" answered Mirabelle. "I see no sign of them or the citizens whatsoever." said Noah. "Do you want me to send more to look for them?" asked Mirabelle. "No, I shall look for them." answered Noah. "And where do you think you are going, my friend?" asked a mysterious figure. He appeared from a sudden gust of cool wind. "Greetings to you, Noah!" chanted the green hedgehog with cyan streaks atop his spines. "Oh, hello Josh, I am in a hurry at the moment." said Noah. "What's the matter? Perhaps you need a lending hand from the wind continent to assist you in such matters?" asked Josh, eager to help Noah about the problem at hand. "Oh, I'm sure help from outside isn't required, at yet atleast." replied Noah. "Well then, if that is your wish. If you need my assistance, feel free to telepathize. May PHOTOS guide you." After saying those words, Josh suddenly vanished from thin air. "Kuraio Shokan!" said Noah. "Sir, are you sure you'll be safe?" asked Mirabelle. "Yes, if I need any help I will alert you all." answered Noah. "Alright sir." said Mirabelle. "Now resume what you were doing, I'll be on my way." said Noah. Mirabelle walked back inside. Noah began walking away from Blizzard Frost. A mysterious figure was seen from the snowy horizon, running towards the Cryolus King. He skidded to a stop. "Hey Noah, have you talked to Josh-bro?" asked the echidna. "Yes, just a while ago, but who are you?" said Noah as he holds Kuraio up towards the echidna. "Whoa there, don'tcha remember me? I'm Thomas, y'see. One of Josh's best comrades and the current Benthos King. Basically, my ancestor has given me special authority to rename Seaborgia into Benthos. Deeper, ain't it? I bet you get it!" explained Thomas to Noah. "Wait a sec. Isn't that sword an Ancientcalibur...?" asked Thomas while staring deeply at the Kuraio. ".... ... Oh. Yeah. Never mind that. I forgot that you were a half-Ancient. Only pure blood Ancient Kings can wield the Ancientcaliburs, to tell ya the truth." he explained again. Category:Spiderboy2012's Roleplays Category:Roleplays